Memories better forgotten
by Alice In Transylvania
Summary: A girl starts going on a trip to Jupiter (:D) and ends up getting sucked into a black hole that takes her to Inuyashas time! Bwa ha ha...


Memories better forgotten

By: Alice In Trannsylvania

**Authors note: This is an Inuyasha fanfiction; some characters are not of my own imagination… So there! Kukukukukukuku….**

**P.s**

**One day I will rule the world and own you all!**

**Menacing laugh **

**P.p.s**

**This story takes place in about 2000, I know, it's like, present day, but Kagome's time is around 1990, and I didn't want it to be too far a head of her time. Oh, and the scientist peoples found a way to live on Jupiter (I like Jupiter 'cause its humungo!)! Yes, very odd, but then again, so am I…**

Chapter One

When past meets present…

Akane stood infront of the rocket, bags in hand, wondering if this was a good thing to do. She felt a hand slip into hers. She looked over at who it might be, and looked over at her childhood friend, Daisuke. He wasn't looking at her; he just kept his head bowed. Finally he looked at her, with a very melancholy expression on his face, which took Akane completely by surprise. He hardly showed much emotion, and when he did he was lecturing Akane to be careful. Akane was always hanging out at a friend's house, because she didn't care for her mom much. And she had plenty of reasnons to. But I'll get into that later. Daisuke stared at her with such emotion in his eyes, she had to say something. "Lovely weather, ey?" She said quickly. He said nothing, just stared at her with that same expression. It was silent between them again, longer this time. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "What! Why can't you _say_ something?" She exclaimed. He just stared at her. "Be careful, Tsuki." He whispered, and it sounded as though all he could do was whisper. Tsuki is the Japanese word for moon. He had only called her Tsuki afew times before, buit ever since they had met; he had called her that because of her odd fascination with the moon. The times he had called her Tsuki had been acquard times, times that re-assured her that she meant a lot to Daisuke. All-of-a-sudden, he embraced her. It wasn't just a quick hug, he held her for three whole minuets, before Akane's twin sister, Diana, showed up. Akane and Diana were both named after a Goddesses of the Moon. Akane quickly pulled away from Daisuke as her twin showed up. Diana looked at Daisuke in a worried way. "You're showing emotion, Daisuke." She stated, and then placed her hand on his forehead, and Akane knew that she was teasing him. "Are you _feeling_ alright? I never knew you _had_ emotions!" Diana exclaimed. Akane's fishnet/cloth torn mini skirt flapped in the wind. Some long maroon strands of her layered hair fell into her face. After Diana boarded the rocket, Akane took one last, sad look at Daisuke, but she assumed that he was mad at her, so she followed Diana. Her hands were shaking as she sat down and heard the countdown. Diana turned to look at her twin and smiled reassuringly. Akane made a pathetic attempt to smile. Daisuke hadn't even said good-bye to her… and what if something went really wrong and they'd never see eachother again? She sighed and her voice was shaky. If anything happened to her and she died, she'd become a ghost and haunt Daisuke for all of eternity.

Daisuke bowed his head as the rocket left. Why hadn't he been able to find something to say to her? Why had she decided to go and leave him alone? What if she died and he wouldn't be able to be with her? He sighed and growled in frusteration. He walked away from the (Blastey-offey area placey giggy?) place. As he pondered these questions circling in his mind, he ran into someone, and he remembered why she had gone off on the rocket. It was Akane's and Diana's mom. "Why did you let her leave?" She growled through clenched teeth. "'Cause you're a bitch." He said flatly. "If you really loved her, you wouldn't have let her leave." She said the words that he really (**_REALLY_**) didn't need to hear right now. His eyes narrowed and he growled at her, and would have hit her before he remembered that she was a girl and not a minion of Satan. "She has _very_ good reasons to hate you." He growled and walked away. He could feel her piercing gaze as he did so.

Akane was woked up by a gentle shake from Diana. She grunted a "What?" Diana pointed out one of the small windows in the large rocket that had only about 20 people inside it. Selene saw the moon unlike she had ever seen it before. Diana smiled as Selene let out a small gasp. Just then a girl wearing a skimpy mini (_mini_) skirt and a tube top that showed a lot of stomach walked (they had invented a device so that the rocket still had (No?) gravity so the people on the rocket stayed on the floor (/seat/whatever). Akane kept her klenched fists hidden from her and Diana's eyes narrowed. She flipped her wavy, long blonde hair as she arrived infront of Akane and Diana. She may have looked like an Angel, but Selene and Diana were pretty sure she had a 666 on the back of her neck. "_What_ are you wearing, Goth girl?" She said, calling Akane a Goth. Wich was true, but it was Morgana (people call her Morgan) spat the word Goth that angered Akane. "Well, I sure as Hell ain't dressing like a _slut_." Akane said, standing up against Morgan. Morgan took a preppy crossed arms stance, overly confident that if they got in a fight, her friends would (be stupid enough to) back her up. Akane wore a tattered black and red short (but not really mini) skirt, well, it was a dress, actually (but it looked like a skirt!), and her top was black and red, and had 2 layers over it (the top layer was black, middle was red, and the original shirt was black) and was low cut and wide on her shoulders. She wore a fish net under shirt, that looked like it was a tank top, but it was the shoulders cut out of it. She wore fishnet nylons and a spikey belt hanging off her hips. She had on a black velvet chocker necklace with a ruby heart surrounded by spikes hanging off of it. She had a flashy crusifix handing off of a chain, too. For shoes she had on combat boots with a steel plate (-thing) on the toe. Two girls came up behind Morgan. Diana stood her ground at Selenes side. Two jock guys yelled "Cat fight!" and all of the teens gathered around them. Akane hadn't before realized how few adults came of the trip to Jupiter. Morgan came at Selene, trying to dig her nails into Akane's skin, but Akane moved easily out of the way, Diana stopping Morgan by grabing her arm. This was when afew of Morgans (Minions, as Akane and Diana joked) friends joined the fight. Only four did, but they looked like they were ready to (try and) claw some eyes out. Morgan tried to yank her arm away from Diana, but Diana looked at her like she was insane. Diana and Akane were known for being quite the loners, but when someone peeved either or both of them off, theyb were known to be unstopable. Once, they put the QB in football in a body cast. Diana twisted Morgan's arm, while Akane easily knocked the other four unconsious. Morgan yelped in pain, and Diana looked toward Akane. Diana let Morgan go as Akane gave Diana a dissapointed looked. Akane raised an eyebrow at Morgan as she stumbled away, awestruck. Diana ans Akane secratly gave low 5's (well, I dunno what else to call 'em!) and sat back down as the crowed left, muttering. They had set the other girls on buncks until they could recover. Akane smirked at Diana, then got a really bad feeling. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to stop herself from shaking, because she knew Diana would get worried. Whenever Akane got a bad feeling, it would come to be. Sometimes she even had premontions, but most of the time when she delt with seeing the future, she had a dream about it. She'd always find herself saying 'I remember this' and her sister would roll her eyes. Akane was also a pyro. But Diana had something that she could do, too. She could transform into anything she wished, even another person. Her voice could change, also. She controlled wind. No one knew about these things but the 2 of them. But they also had some powers that they shared. They both had a telepathic connection, and they could move things with their mind. They could get into peoples thoughts, usually. And, they could turn invisible. Akane yawned and slumped back against the wall behind her coushiney seat. She stayed like that for an hour or so, and just when she started to think that for once, her bad feeling was incorrect, that rocket started to shake. Someone came over the intercom, but you couldn't hear what he or she was saying because of the all the paniced people afraid of what was about to happen to thwm. The last thing Selene remembered was Diana trying to reach for her to stay togeather, and just when they reached eachother, there was a white flash, and then everything was black.

Selene and Diana awoke laying in a cushy patch of grass, rain pouring down on them. Their bags were in there hands when the rocket started to shake, as they were still. Selene was the first to wake up, slightly noteing their old-fashioned surroundings. To Selene, the air tasted funny; probably because it was fresher than she had ever breathed. She looked around at the tall trees and noticed her sister right beside her, still unconcious. Selene groaned and put a hand on her forehead. Her head was pounding. She finally took a look at her surroundings. There were trees… more than she'd seen in one place before. There was one tree impartculare; a very tall one. On that tree she saw a red blur. A stirr from her twin startled her. She looked over at her now sitting sister, and noticed her outfit had changed. It was a long, black dress with beadwork and lace on the seams. It was shorter in front than in back, and the sleeves became longer at the ends. Selene looked down at her own out fit, it had changed, too. Their outfits were quite simmilar, only Dianas was more frilled than flowing, and visa-versa. They had the same above-knee boots, and other than the flowy-ness difference in Selenes outfit, the only other differences were that Selenes outfit had only lace, and it was low-cut, Dianas was scoop-necked. They both had on jewlery, Selene wore a ruby choker, in a very Victorian style, along with a matching bracelet and head dress, and a ring that had inscripted in an old-English font: Fate, with a ruby on each side of the letters. Diana had the exact jewlery, only in sapphires. They both stood, inspecting eachother. They wore make-up, which was very unusual, they were more natural. Then, after they each got ahold of themselves, they walked up to the red blur, which turned out to be a young man of their age (17). Selene walked up to him slowly, her dress billowing in the breeze that came in with the rain. She reached for her amulet, she never took it off. Someone special had given it to her, yet she couldn't remember who. She tried to go into his mind to see if he lived, but he held no thoughts, but she sensed a stong feeling of anger and sadness. She let her hands slump to her sides and looked up at him. He was gorgeous, and looked a lot like Daisuke. They had the same silver hair, even the same face shape and expression. The boy's head was bowed and his bangs covered his eyes. Selene was about to touch his face to see if he (or any of this) was real, when his head jolted up, opining to reveal red eyes. Purple slash marks appeared on his calm face, and an angry expression came over him. She could feel his anger burning into her mind, so strong she had to stop trying to read his thoughts, she already had a headache. He smiled a smile that anybody in a right state of mind would fear his canine teeth long, sharp, and demonic. She staggered backwords, startled. His thoughts came to her against her will, along with a whirlpool of emotions, mostly anger. He had little thoughts, but ones that frightened her all the same. He tried to pull the arrow from his chest, but something… seemed to shock him. She wondered if it was a force field. He glared at her, then demanded in a demonic voice "Pull out this arrow." Selene looked over at her flabbergasted twin, she was gaping at him. Niether of them had seen anything like this. "Pull it out." He said firmley. She considered her options. Pull out the arrow and die, or not pull it out and die anyway. She sighed, mumbled something about God hating her, then did as he told. The arrow disinagrated in her palm and he laughed menacingly. She instantly regreted what she did. "Um… Diana, maybe we should um… run…" "Yes, that might be good!" They both took off, their dressed billowing behind then. Selene had always hated dresses. She tied it close to her thigh as she ran through the forest, at her sister's side. They were both amazingly fast, but the demonic boy was obviously faster. They soon emerged out from the forest, and a village was close by. It looked really old-fashioned, but they didn't care (When a demon's chasing you, it's sorta hard to care about much else). Selene and Diana were in the village within seven minuets. Selene and Diana ran, noticing everyone staring at them, but couldn't care. The boy lept from the trees and amazingly landed infront of them. Everyone gasped, whispering a name that sounded like Inuyasha. They stopped dead, then slowly backed away. He chuckled evily. "Try to run, and everyone here dies." Inuyasha said, with a smirk on his face. Selene stoped and stood up straight. Maybe the villagers would help. Just then everyone ran away, screaming. _So much for help_. She thought a weird look on her face. Diana looked scared, only not really. She always hid her fear with a very serious look on her face. Just then, a young girl about 14 came from stone steps, sighing and mumbling about annoying, weak demons. She had long, staight black hair and big brown eyes, and wore an outfit of a priestess of the middle ages. She held a bow in her hand and a quiver hung on her back. She had about 5 arrows. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. She gasped. "L-Lady Kaede, I _think_ we have a _problem_!"She shouted. An old lady came down the steps, shaking her head. She wore the same outfit as the young girl. "What is it, child?" She asked, and then saw Inuyasha. She gasped "Oh my…" Selene had a feeling that this wasn't good. Just then a young man with black hair came from a house. He hald a golden staff, and wore the outfit of a monk. He had a smile on his face, and then saw Inuyasha. "I… um… we… er… I didn't mean to, I swear!" Selene said defensively. The young man had just noticed them, but looked at then with a smile that Selene didn't like so much. Kaede looked at them. "Ye be from another village?" She questioned. "Um… no?" Diana said, confused. "Ye be from here then?" She asked. "No?" Diana said again. Miroku whispered something in Kaede's ear. She nodded. "Did ye fall down a well?" Kaede asked, a little annoyed. "No. We were on a…" Selene searched for the right words. She didn't think these people would understand what a rocket was. "… um, our means of some transportation, and then it started to shake, and we ended up here." Selene answered.The young man seemed to understand a little. "Where, exactly, were you traveling to?" He asked. Selene doubted that they'd believe her, but decided to explain anyways. "To Jupiter. You know how there are other planets, right? Well, Jupiter is one of them. We were taveling in a thing called a rocket… and _I_ think that we may have gotten sucked into a black hole." Selene said. Miroku chuckled. Kagome had talked about the planets a bit, and was quite enthuiastic about her 'rockets'. "Yes, that may have happened. Kasomeone I know told me about these black holes that you speak of. It seems possible." The young man said. Inuyasha glared at Selene and Diana. "You want to die?" He asked. Selene hadn't forgotten about him. "We didn't move. All we did was speak. You'll kill us for that?" Selene asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Why not?" he walked towards them and Selene was more scared than she had been in her life, and Diana was, too. Selene could feel her emotions. The young man seemed to know what was going on, and the old lady Kaede, too. They both backed away, and the sun started to set (she could tell by the color of the rain clouds). _Maybe this is like a curse, one species in the day, another at night_. Selene thought. Inuyasha was about a foot away from them, and the sun set. Nothing hppened. _Oh God, I'm ganna die. Daisuke, this is all your fault! I don't know how, but it is._ Inuyasha smiled, and ran at them. Selene took off again, and her sister followed. The young man ran after them, and Kaede tried to keep up, but the young girl followed. Selene hadn't ever ran this much, not even in that torture room called 'P.E'. Inuyasha gained on them, and Diana glared at her sister. "Dammit! This is all your fault! If _someone_ wouldn't have suggested a tirp to Jupiter, we wouldn't be here!" She scolded. Selene just panted. She couldn't do much else. They ran up a grassy hill and back into the forest, branches whipping at them. Selene closed her eyes and let her senses take over. Diana stopped her at the tree. "Why did you have to listen to him? That was so _stupid_! If we ever, _ever_ get out of this alive, I'll kill you! And if we die, I'll kill you again!" Diana lectured. Selene glared at her "Daisuke mentioned it! Blame _him_." Inuyasha walked up to them, smirking a smirk that Selene knew meant that they were going to die.

Daisuke turned on the news channel as he sat on his couch, just getting home. The news guys had a picture of the rocket in the background, and Daisuke got a bad feeling. "And that's all for tonight." the news guy said. "Dammit!" Daisuke cursed. He threw the clicker at the floor and looked at the phone. He could call one of Selenes friends and ask her what happened. He thought about it. Her only friends were him, and two punks, a guy and a girl. The girl was Ami, and she acted odd around him. The guy, Ari, was _way_ jealous of him. He had a _major_ crush on Selene. Daisuke sighed and went with Ami; she wouldn't try to kill him over the phone. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" she asked. "Umm… this is Daisuke, did you…?" She interrupted him "Hey! So why'd you call? Wanna hang out or something?" He sighed, annoyed. "I called to ask if you watched the news. I want to know if Selene is ok." He said. "Oh. No, I didn't watch it. But maybe mom did. Hang on a sec." He heard her footsept fading over the phone. He came back a minuet later, hysterical. "They say the rocket got sucked into a black hole or something!" She screamed, worried about Selene. He hung up (rude, yes). After going up to his room, panic took over him. He was never going to see Selene again. Ever. He slumped on his bed, heart-broken. He had never got to tell her… that…

Selene yipped as she avoided Inuyashas claws just about slicing her side. He pulled his hand from the ground, his eyes burning, and a smiled appeared on his face. "You're the first human to avoid my claws." Inuyasha said. Selene was on the ground, a dumbfound look on her face. Selene glared at him. She was really getting sick of his smug attitude. She regreted when she pulled out the arrow binding hi to the tree. She should have just pointed and laughed at him. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up. "Why the hell are you trying to kill us, you fuckin' bastard! I _freed_ you from that damned tree! You should be _grateful_, not some insane-o psycopath demonic killing machine! Don't people know the word 'respect' anymore?" Selene scolded. Inuyasha smirked. "Not for you helpless _humans_." He replied. Selene narrowed her eyes and got up in his face. "You wannna see helpless, jerk?" she mocked. "So you're either stupid or insane. I'm a demon, if you haven't realized." He said. "Yeah, so I've noticed. But I'd rather die fighting than go down like a weakling!" Selene said. Diana was with Miroku, watching her sister fighting with a demon. _This is so you, Selene._ She thought. _Fighting with a demon. I should have known one day you would._ Miroku looked at Inuyasha, trying to figure out what to do. Selene and Inuyasha were now physicaly fighting, and making rude remarks whenever they could. Selene was a decent fighter, for a human. She avoided his atacks, it would be a lot harder if he wasn't fighting blindly, lashing out in anger. _I've always been good at come-backs._ She thought (The come backs had angered him). Finally, Kaede showed up, the young girl with her. "Ami, did you bring the prayer beads?" Kaede asked (Ami was the young girl). "Yes." She sighed, diging in a hidden pocket. She pulled out a string of purple beads (ones that we all know and love… mua ha ha ha ha!) and handed them to Kaede. Kaede put her laced her fingers togeather, except her 1st fingers were sticking up (like making a gun out of your hands). The beads rose and seperated, and flew around Inuyashas neck. He stoped in mid-jump. He grabed them. "You think a stupid necklace can stop me?" Inuyasha said, amused. "Obviously you don't remember them." Miroku said. Kaede looked toward Selene. "Say a subduing word, child." She said. "Subduing word? A word to stop him? You mean I can just make one up? Hmmm…" Selene looked deep in thought. She smirked. "Be a good doggie and SIT!" (An: Hey, I'm old fashioned. 'Sides, sit is funny.) Inuyasha plunged head-first into the ground (you know the rutine). He insantly changed. He pulled himself up, coughing and spiting dirt. He growled. "Whadja' do…" He seemed disapointed, like he expected someone else to be there besides the people who were. Miroku saw his dissapointment. "Sorry, it's not her Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me what happened." Inuyasha looked over, just noticing Selene. She was glaring at him so hard her eyebrow was twitching, and she was soaked in blood. "_She's_ the one who does the 'sit' thing now?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Was…was I a demon again?" Miroku nodded again. Just then Selene started to sway (from blood loss) and she passed out.

Selene woke up to the smell of an herbal tea of some kind. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak and she fell back against a pillow. She looked to her side and realized she was lieing on a mat in a hut. Then she remembered what happened… was it yesterday? Selene didn't know. She then heard someone enter the small room she was in. It was the younger girl; Selene guessed she was a priestess. She looked at Selene and smiled. "Finally you're up! You've been asleep for three days!" Ami said. "Really?" Selene looked out of the window in the room. She heard afew other people walk into the hut. She heard her sister speak. "Diana?" Selene asked. Diana poked her head through the door. "Selene? You're awake!" Diana ran up and hugged her. Selene looked at her odly. "You better not be dyin' anytime before me, cause I couldn't live! God, I was so worried about you!" Diana said. Selene gave her an odd look. "Are you sure _I'm_ the one that needs you lie down? You don't seem well. Well, you never _have_ been… well, but you seem… a little more crazed right now." Selene teased. She had a feeling that someone was in the room with them. Selene looked


End file.
